


Burn To Break

by Eringes (FrostyReports)



Category: Azagar, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Teenagers do arson, arson!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/Eringes
Summary: There's nothing left but to burn- and you burn until there's nothing left.(AKA the teenagers get a trickster god on their side. They burn everything to the ground.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Solaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky turns orange-
> 
> The smoke remains.

As the forest burns around her, she lets her hair free, humming softly. She knows it’s not going to catch fire.

The ghosts of their past shift uncomfortably- Civilia tries to hide her face, and Carmuta stares in bewilderment- and maybe fear.

“Oh, Civilia!” She snickers. “Come on! You have to watch! This was your husband’s fault! Accept it!” When the ghost made no move, she frowned. “Do it..or I’ll destroy your husband too.”

Civilia finally looks at the burning forest. Then, she disappears, as does Carmuta. Oh, they’re probably with Minty.

She grabbed her gasoline can, which was thankfully still intact, as she poured more and watched it light up.

Oh, what a beautiful display. The forest, burning to the ground, the whispers of the trees no longer haunting her ears. She feels strangely at peace- how ironic. The fire, all flame and heat and smoke, was peaceful to her. The fire would leave destruction and 

“Solaris.”

A familiar voice reached her ears, and with a smile that could split the sky, Solaris turned her head.

“Oh, Marcula, glad you could join the party!” Solaris threw the can of gasoline far into the forest, turning her entire body, hearing the fire pick up.

“..This isn’t-”

“-what you wanted? You’re a bad liar.” Solaris watched the fire pick up, rising high into the sky, an inferno blazing, bringing everything in this forest to its knees.

And Marcula, the ever so wonderful one, just looked away.

“I see.”

Solaris turns again. As they stand, backs to each other, Solaris looks to the sky and raises a hand above her eyes. She looks at the sun, glowing high in the sky. A beacon of light, of hope.

“You can go. This won’t kill anybody.” Solaris keeps looking at the sky. She swears she can see some bright blue between the smoke.

Marcula starts walking away. She doesn’t look back at him (if she did, she knew she would probably cry).

She stares at the sky.


	2. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade watches.
> 
> The school burns around him.

The school is crumbling, and he grins, snapping his fingers. Everybody has evacuated, and he lights an empty classroom on fire.

It blooms in blue, and he hums as he walks away. He waves his hand, creating a ring of fire in the hallway, which he steps through.

He walks down the stairs, and they crumble behind him. He keeps walking.

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes of walking, he reached a door. When he reached for it, it fell off its hinges immediately. He chuckled, before stepping in, although his smile turned into a confused expression.

Azular was there- wings spread, wielding a small dagger in shaking hands. How pitiful- hadn’t she heard of him?

“Who are you?!” Azular’s voice was full of hatred, but he knew that was a front for her terror. It was invigorating.

He stood for a moment, thinking. What should he say? A nickname? Did they even know his real name? Oh well.

“The name’s Shade!” Shade looked at Azular, who’s confusion was clear as day. He gave a sigh. “You monsters love to call me the destroyer of worlds. I’m really not that bad. I haven’t destroyed your world yet, have I?” Her face paled, and he was tempted to kill her right then and there.

The reminder of Minty’s words stopped him.

“Listen..a friend of mine doesn’t want you to kill you. You should get out.”

“I’m not leaving.”

Of course- Shade saw this coming. He opened his palm, looking into it, looking at all the futures he could cause. He could leave her in this burning building, a holy essence falling from open founds. He could kill her now, or he could-

Ugh, he hated this part.

He turned to Azular, shaking his head.

“Well..” He opened his hand, waving it, letting Azular get enveloped in a light pink flame. It made her disappear, to the outside, where she would be safe. Then, he snapped again, and disappeared.

To the place he never called home.


	3. Minty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire speaks, Minty responds.

He wonders if they’re dead.

The way the fire moves fills him with guilt. He wasn’t supposed to kill them.

He can’t hear any screams, so he assumes they aren’t dead. Did they evacuate? He could never tell with Shade- he was a trickster god, why would he help a mere two humans?

There was nobody in the halls, as he walked, gasoline in hand. He was working quick- he wasn’t as skilled in dodging fire, and he didn’t wanna stick around.

As he entered the throne room, he was taken aback by the king- why was he here? Chorozin- he was supposed to be gone.

“Chorozin-”

“Minty.”

“-you’re supposed to be gone.” Minty blinks away his tears, even though Chorozin could kill him.

“I’m not. You’re a traitor-” Chorozin took out a spear. “I’m here to kill you.”

Minty froze, not knowing what to do. And in his hand, the gasoline weighed heavy. He was a human- young, smooth-skinned.

His calloused fingers- ones that wrote messages and held blades- trembled a little. Chorozin noticed, a soft smile on his face.

“And I know, it’s scary..but this won’t hurt a bit.”

Minty threw the gasoline tank, knocking Chorozin a bit off kilter. The gasoline spilled, and Minty swallowed.

“..I loved you.” Minty put a hand to his eyes, feeling tears start to fall. “I really did..and you took away everything.” He felt a sob rip from his throat. “You were a father to me.”

Chorozin froze.

“And now?” As the curtains caught fire, Minty gave a weak glare. “You’re dead to me.” He turned to the door, walking away from the rapidly burning room. Chorozin would survive.

And the fire spoke to him.

And oh god, did the fire speak.


	4. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fire.

It is the afternoon, and everything is peaceful.

The teachers in Azagar are teaching their students, as Azular surveys the classrooms and makes sure students are focusing. She takes a seat in the corner, counting the attendance. Solaris and Minty aren’t there. Azular doesn’t find it odd.

Marcula basks in the sun, in a clearing in the middle of the forest. It’s got sticks and rocks, but Marcula cleans it, makes it comfortable. He doesn’t ask where Solaris is- she’s at school, he knows. He doesn’t think it’s very odd that she gets schooling.

Chorozin watches over this peaceful kingdom, smiling. He was glad word of his insanity didn’t get out to the public. Minty was in school, he knew. It wasn’t odd, and he figured Minty would come back soon. He always did.

-

  
Minty turned to the two beside him, handing Solaris a can of gasoline. Solaris handed him a match.

“You’ll burn the forest, Solaris.” Minty swallows nervously. “Turn the sky orange and red.”

He turns to Shade.

“You’ll burn the school. Make everybody evacuate, and please don’t kill anybody.” Minty sighs. “I’ll..burn the castle.”

Shade laughs. “Don’t worry! I’ll teleport everybody outta the school and castle! No killing today!”

The three finish planning, and then sit in the grass they’re standing on. The wind softly brushes them, the sun beams it’s warm rays down. They sit near a big tree.

Solaris, with her 15 years of knowledge, just sings. She undoes her brown hair from its two ponytails, letting her hair be blown softly by the wind.

Minty, with his 12 years under the king, feels the grass under his fingers. He sits in between Solaris and Shade, swaying his head to Solaris’s soft singing.

Shade, with his infinity stuffed into a 13 year old, just sips juice. He listens happily, hands gripping his juice box gently. He can just make more.

Minty lets his head slip, and he leans on Shade’s shoulder. Solaris lays down, and Shade leans his head against Minty’s. Shade shuts his eyes. The other two follow suit.

And for one last time, they will sleep in the old kingdom. The one with the king and his madness, seeping into the dead grass. 

Tonight the kingdom burns. But today, it’s just three kids, together against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the fire happens. Wanted to show the peace and chaos.
> 
> Yeah, will make more OC stuff eventually.


End file.
